


he's just a boy

by MayHaveMay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Very kind of, enjoy, more like naruto dwelling on his relationship with sasuke, the results of my night madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayHaveMay/pseuds/MayHaveMay
Summary: He can’t breathe when Sasuke asks why, why do you care with his voice and adds why won’t you abandon me like everybody has with his eyes and looks so, so lost when Naruto answers.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	he's just a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No way I've got this much talent.
> 
> I'd like to say as well, English is not my first language - so if certain sentences seem strange or too formal that's why. Also, I may not know some of the words I need, so I have to google it and it may not fit the context I want to use it in. Okay, that's all - enjoy or something.

When Team Seven leaves for a mission it just feels wrong – everything screams and disagrees about very idea of Sai and Yamato-taichou being Team Seven.

And it’s not like Naruto doesn’t like them. Both of them are good people that earned his respect, he genuinely thinks of them as friends. As family.

But it still doesn’t ease the feeling of wrongness – because when Naruto looks at his left and sees nothing, it aches. Because there should’ve been Sasuke, with his smirk and quiet presence, but he isn’t.

_~~he failed his best friend, his brother, his l-~~ _

Thinking of Sasuke hurts. Fighting him, instead of alongside him, even more.

Naruto sees his face – _marked with rage, but mostly loneliness_ – and all of Sasuke’s new techniques, new habits of his, strangers standing loyally by his side and realizes how much of this Naruto’s missed. How much Sasuke must’ve changed and how much of this Naruto’ll never know.

But Sasuke’s still one of his precious people, one of Team Seven and Naruto’s gonna save him – nonetheless darkness that clutched around Sasuke’s heart.

Because Naruto understands why Sasuke does the things he does and sees scared, lone teenager that’s not much different than him.

Because even now, there are nights when Naruto wonders what could’ve been. What _they_ could’ve been. If only they were less stubborn - if only Sasuke's heart held less of the revenge and more of a hope.

And he probably should forget about it. Forget, stifle, destroy – whatever. He shouldn’t have longed to see pale face and onyx eyes staring at him with smirk. He shouldn’t have think of _what if_.

Yet Naruto does.

He does because it’s pathetically easy to imagine it. It’s easy to close his eyes and see Sasuke giving him special smile, living with him and kissing.

Sasuke being in village, Sasuke understanding him without any words needed, Sasuke being his family and so much more.

It’s so easy that on some nights Naruto cries when he remembers that this isn’t real. Maybe that’s why he can’t breathe when Sasuke asks _why, why do you care_ with his voice and adds _why won’t you abandon me like everybody has_ with his eyes and looks so, so lost when Naruto answers.

Sakura once said he cares too much. Naruto failed to see why it’d be bad, because isn’t it good? Aren’t you supposed to care about your loved ones? How one can care too much anyway, yeah?

But now he knows – understands why in the moment these words left his mouth, Sakura just chuckled good-naturedly and hugged him tightly, minding his injuries.

Fuck. He knows, okay? Naruto fucking knows he should’ve given up on Sasuke the moment Chidori pierced his chest. The moment when the person he thought friend, someone who was supposed to understand him in such intimate way nobody did, decided power is more important.

And yet like a fool he’s always been, Naruto keeps chasing. Because Sasuke…Sasuke cherished their team, once, even if not Konoha. There was happiness in these dark eyes. And now, when Naruto fought with him under the bridge, he’s sure this boy is still there.

And fool or not, Naruto Uzumaki is nothing but determined and he’s gonna save Sasuke – because even if patience never been his strongest suit, he’ll finally manage.

He has to.


End file.
